


The Haunting of Marquis Manor

by Crescent_Quill (The_Queen_of_France_and_Her_Empire)



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Alternate Universe - Paranormal, Asshole is an understatement, Fire, Ghost Adrienne de Lafayette, Ghost Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette, Ghost Hunters, Ghost James Reynolds, Ghost Maria Reynolds, Ghost Thomas Jefferson, Ghosts, Halloween, Hurt/Comfort, James Reynolds Being an Asshole, James can have two ghost boyfriends as a treat, M/M, Minor Injuries, Multi, Paranormal, Paranormal Abuse, Paranormal Investigators, Paranormal violence, Past Abuse, Past Murder-Suicide, Psychic Medium James Madison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:33:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26808190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Queen_of_France_and_Her_Empire/pseuds/Crescent_Quill
Summary: James Madison was never a man to go looking for trouble, but trouble always seemed to find him. Maybe it was because he could commune with the dead, maybe he was simply unlucky, but either way, his attempts at leading a quiet life were always put to an end. He didn't always mind the trouble, without it he never would have found Thomas, but when he receives an invitation to spend Halloween at a long-abandoned manor in upstate New York his hopes of a quiet evening are yet again brushed aside. Better yet, when the paranormal inevitably get involved his abilities become paramount in making it through the night.
Relationships: Aaron Burr & Hercules Mulligan, Aaron Burr/Hercules Mulligan, Adrienne de Lafayette & Maria Reynolds, Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Thomas Jefferson/James Madison, Thomas Jefferson/James Madison/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	The Haunting of Marquis Manor

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween, everyone! Here's a little paranormal treat to help you get in the spooky mood ^-^

The winding forest roads of upstate New York were quite pretty in late October. The trees were painted with vibrant reds and brilliant oranges that dappled the soft rays of the setting autumn sun. It was the kind of picturesque scene you’d find on a postcard or in a travel brochure.

James could only wish that his reasons for driving all the way up here were as peaceful as his surroundings.

“I know I should be thanking you for giving me a ride, but,” Aaron spoke next to him, ending the uncomfortable silence only broken before by failed attempts at finding a radio station this far away from civilization, “If I’m being honest, I don’t entirely want to be here in the first place.”

“It’s alright, I can’t say I blame you…” James muttered in response, glancing in the rear-view mirror to see Thomas resting his head on the back of his seat, eyes closed and supposedly resting, “Ghost hunting isn’t exactly a hobby of mine, even with my sort of talent”

The car went quiet again, neither knowing what to say next as an anxious tension filled the air. James only realized that he had begun to roll his tourmaline ring between his fingers until Thomas place a hand overtop his, stilling his nervous movements.

“Why don’t we put on some music?”

The last word of his question crackled through the quiet static of the radio like feedback through an old microphone. James had long become accustomed to the accompanying sound, but the sudden addition to the conversation made Aaron jump.

“I’m sorry, it’s easy to forget he’s here too…”

James only shook his head with a small sigh in response to both Aaron and Thomas. He slowed the car as the road shifted from old asphalt to packed dirt and gravel, ignoring Thomas pouting at him through the rear-view mirror. The canopy had thickened the deeper they travelled into the wood, creating a kind of tunnel around the road and drawing dark streaks of shadow across the road.

It was a sight foreboding as it was beautiful.

“I just hope that he’ll be the only extra guest tonight…” He muttered, more to himself than anyone else, “I think that’s the turn-off. We must be close.”

Aaron just gave a tense nod as the car rolled over scattered mossy cobblestones that once made up an elaborate and winding driveway. The canopy had become a kind of claustrophobic cavern from Mother Nature’s efforts to reclaim the space, James felt he had to be careful to disturb the road as little as he could.

“We’re here.” _But we shouldn’t be._ James commented, parking alongside the trees as the driveway extended out into a loop with an overgrown garden in the centre. Both men were silent as they stepped out of the car, barely able to take the time to stretch their legs before they were greeted by three others.

“Burr, Madison! Took you guys long enough. Did you get lost or were you thinking about ditching us?”

“Hello to you too, Hamilton. Just because you’re early doesn’t make us late.”

James already had to resist the urge to pinch at the bridge of his nose to alleviate his inevitable headache. The immigrant had a talent for getting on his nerves, even if they were technically friends.

Alexander just laughed in response, “Whatever, now c’mon. John’ll bring you both up to speed,” He then explained, clapping both James and Aaron on the back and leading them over to a truck parked on the other side of the looped driveway.

As the three approached, they were able to pick up on the conversation (or more like argument) happening between John and Hercules.

“Come on, Herc, it’ll be fun! Don’t tell me your scared of a couple ghosties.”

“Uh-huh, sure… You won’t be saying the same thing when you end up getting your soul stolen or stalked for the rest of your life. You’re lucky you even got me to drive your sorry asses out here.”

“Hey, you were the one that suggested we do something to get in the holiday spirit!”

Hercules just rolled his eyes and crossed his arms across his chest, clearly having none of it, “Yeah, and I thought that’d mean a costume party and some candy corn! My mama raised me better than to go messing with supernatural shit.”

John could only pout in response before falling back against the side of the pick-up truck with a huff, looking to his approaching boyfriend with pleading eyes, “Alex, you gotta help me out here. He just won’t listen!”

“Jacky, you’re stressing too much about this,” Alexander teased in response as he drapes an arm over John’s shoulders, then looking up at Hercules, “Nothing’s gonna happen tonight anyways, and you know why? There can’t be any ghosts here, they don’t exist.”

This was the main reason that the immigrant never failed to cause James endless headaches. At the simple denial of his existence, Thomas began to bristle with anger, stringing together a series of insults and obscenities the target of which couldn’t even hear.

“I think we’re all getting too worked up about this.” James commented as folds his hands behind his back, rolling the tourmaline ring between his thumb and forefinger, “Whatever you believe we’ll still be here for the rest of the night, we might as well try to get settled in.” He paused afterwards, continuing to fiddle with his ring until Thomas laced their fingers together the best he could and quieted down.

Thankfully his words were well received because the topic of conversation was shifted when John pulled open the passenger’s side door and grabbed his bag before beginning to rummage around.

“Right, well, we can’t go ghost hunting without the equipment for it! Here, Burr, take this,” He began to explain, grinning as he shoved a handheld camera into Aaron’s hands, “Make sure you keep that thing rolling all night, yeah? It’s got night vision so it’ll pick up the things our eyes can’t.”

“I still can’t believe how much we spent on this stuff…” Alexander then muttered as he was handed a digital voice recorder and another device with ‘Spirit Box’ printed on the side. He barely even looked at them before putting them away in his back pocket.

Next, John tried to hand James a little infrared thermometer, only for him to refuse by lifting a hand and shaking his head. Being a medium the equipment was useless to him, though Aaron was the only one who knew this fact. Besides, he’d rather keep Thomas out of trouble and off the group’s radar.

John only shrugged in response as he dropped the device in his bag again, keeping the EMF sensor and polaroid camera for himself. James was technically Aaron’s plus-one, so they weren’t close enough to justify an argument over something so small.

“This is your last chance to change your mind, Herc. You sure you don’t want to join us?” John then teased as he nudged his much taller friend in his side.

“We’ve had this talk three times now, John, you’re not getting me inside that house. I’ll be out here in case any of you find some common sense and want to get out of here.”

Even though the conversation continued James stopped listening, instead he took a step back from the group and turning his gaze to the aforementioned house.

Manor would be a more fitting word, or maybe chateau. In its prime, it might have looked beautiful, welcoming, even, but now the building was dead. Tangled ivy covered the cracked stone walls like thick curtains, most of the windows were either shattered or boarded up. The chimney was crumbling, and parts of the roof had caved in from years of summer storms and winter blizzards on its own.

The rest of the group laughed, though at what James didn’t know. He was too focused on the pit of sinking dread in his stomach as his fingers found their way to the tourmaline ring again.

“Stay close, and don’t go causing any trouble either, no matter how tempting it is,” He muttered quietly, looking over his shoulder at Thomas as the others began to walk towards the crooked double doors of the decrepit building, “This place… This place is a tomb, I don’t know what will happen when we disturb it.”

Thomas didn’t say anything in response, but he didn’t need to. He simply nodded, giving James’ hand a comforting squeeze as they followed the others inside.

It was going to be a long night.

* * *

Crossing the threshold into the manor didn’t make anything better for James. He could feel his chest begin to tighten as he quietly followed the others past the foyer and into the main living room. Unsure whether the feeling was caused by his asthma or the energy of the building, he tucked himself in the corner closest to the arched entryway. Thomas made sure to stay behind him.

Aaron fumbled with the camera as he slid the strap around his hand, pulling out the little screen on the side before beginning to record like he was told. He was nervous, keeping close to the walls and making sure never to turn his back to the room as he filmed.

“Jeez, Burr, you already look like you’ve seen a ghost.” John teased with a chuckle as he strolled into the room, snapping a couple of photos of the stairs, fireplace, and some overturned furniture, “Or, wait, did you actually see something?”

“Very funny, Laurens…” Aaron grumbled in response as he shook his head, shifting the camera in his hands, “And no, I didn’t. It doesn’t take a ghost sighting to be creeped out by this place. It looks like it’s been abandoned for at least a century...”

“Well, that’s because it has,” Alexander supplied as he followed behind John, purposefully making the old floorboards creak with each of his steps, “Jacky got me to do some digging on this place. Some rich French guy built it in the early Victorian, but then his wife died so he sold the place and never came back. It kept changing hands for a few decades before being abandoned around the First World War.”

“Hey don’t leave out the details!” John added like he had the greatest news in the world, “Not only was the French guy’s wife buried somewhere on the property, but the people that first owned the house after them died in a murder-suicide. There’s gotta be something still here!”

James could only cringe at the news, his eye twitching as he tried to hold back a glare directed at both Alexander and John. _Hercules really is the smartest one here…_

“The way you say that is almost more disturbing than the story itself.” He commented under his breath with a shake of his head, looking around the room and taking a step forwards before Thomas reached to pull him back.

“Don’t… Something’s coming. I don’t know what but I don’t like it.”

“Okay, I won’t.”

Almost as if on cue, John gasped as he looked over the now-developed photos from the polaroid camera, “Yo, check it out! There’s something weird in the fireplace.”

“Come on, let me see. There’s a reasonable explanation for this, I’m sure of it.” Alexander added with a shake of his head, leaning over John’s shoulder to get a look at the photo, “Are you talking about that smudge? It’s probably a pattern in the stone or a shadow, or you moved the camera too much and messed up the picture.”

“No, I think John’s onto something,” Aaron confirmed, trying to keep his voice calm despite how his eyes had gone wide with shock, “I just caught something on camera, I’m not sure what it was, though. I don’t think it was natural.”

James couldn’t exactly blame the group’s reactions. An unknown smudge on a photo and a visual anomaly caught on camera would be strange enough for the living to witness. Unfortunately, he was privy to every little detail.

The spirit was human, or at least presented that way. A wide-brimmed hat covered its face in shadow, but the glowing pits of its eyes pierced the darkness as it eyed the living in the room with a curious tilt of its head. It stayed by the fireplace, keeping its hands in its pockets as John began to approach with the EMF sensor in hand.

“C’mon, ghost, show yourself! You can make this device here light up, it’ll let us know where you are.” He explained, slowly turning on his heel as he spoke so his words would echo around the room before he stopped right in front of the fireplace.

The spirit reached a hand out towards the sensor, placing two fingers on the end to test how it worked. When two little lights flicker it took one end of the sensor in its fist, a sinister grin of stark white daggers of teeth mirroring John’s elated smile.

“Check it out, I was right! What do you have to say about that, ‘Lexi?”

“There’s still a reasonable explanation,” Alexander rolled his eyes, remaining unimpressed by the anecdotal evidence, “You know those things are prone to false-positives, right?”

“Aw, c’mon, at least pretend you're having fun!” John replied, nudging the immigrant with his elbow before reaching for his pockets, “C’mon, give me the spirit box. There’s no way you can deny ghosts when we can actually talk to one.”

He only got another eye-roll in response as Alexander dropped the device in his hand, watching with a bored expression as John turned the device on and set it on a broken coffee table. The white-noise of radio static filled the room as the spirit box started to randomly sweep between different radio frequencies.

The spirit, again, was curious, though as it stepped closer its grin widened and stretched its lips out into an inhuman shape. Of course, only James was met with a sinking feeling in his stomach as he hoped John and Alexander were entertaining enough to keep himself and Thomas out of trouble.

“Alright, uhm… Probably should’ve prepared some questions,” John began, rubbing his hands as he crouched next to the spirit box, “Let’s start simple: hey ghost, can you tell us your name?”

Alexander was about to start running his mouth again, but the spirit beat him to it. Its voice was a dark gravelly noise, but its words were clear as day: **_“James Reynolds.”_**

“Ha! You see that?” John exclaimed, jumping up and looking to Alexander with a proud grin. He looked like a kid in a candy store that was just handed the biggest chocolate bar in the world.

“So. you got a name. Congrats, but it doesn’t prove anything.” Alexander replied, crossing his arms and huffing as he turned to the device, his tone becoming more sarcastic with each word, “Mr. Reynolds, why don’t you tell us how many other ghosts are here, huh? Think you could do that for us?”

Reynolds’ laughed at the question, the sound coming through like a crackling growl through the spirit box. With each question they asked the more Alexander and John opened themselves up, the more the spirit began to change. He began to grow taller, bones cracking into place as his back hunched and his face pushed out into a snout. He opened his grinning mouth and spoke, though the words were out of time with his lips, **_“Three…”_** He trailed off, sniffing the air and suddenly locking his gaze onto Thomas and James, **_“No, four.”_**

John was ecstatic, practically bouncing up and down as he beamed at Alexander, “Can you believe it? We’re having a conversation with a ghost, this is awesome!” He exclaimed, and even Alexander was struggling to come up with one of his reasonable explanations as he stared down at the spirit box.

The couple continued to ask their questions, but they received no more responses. Reynolds had set his sights on something much more interesting. He was hardly human anymore, but what exactly he was James couldn’t put his finger on. _Dog? No, too wild… Hyena?_

It wasn’t until he saw the flames dripping from its fangs did he get his answer. _Hellhound._

**_“Why don’t you introduce me to your friend, little medium? I’m sure we’ll get along like a, aha AhAHAHAhA! Like a house on fire.”_ **

James only pressed himself back against the corner, glaring at Reynolds and refusing to break his gaze. He could feel a sting of heat spreading across his skin, sweat building up on his brow and clutched tightly onto his tourmaline ring.

He knew if Reynolds really wanted to get Thomas there’d be little that he could do, but this stare-down seemed to be keeping him at bay for now. James was about to crack under the pressure, grimacing as he felt sweat dripping off his nose as the Hellhound grew closer and closer with each passing moment.

They would’ve been done for had Reynolds’ attention didn’t suddenly shift, locking on something somewhere deeper in the manor before he bolted off with a growl. James was left gasping for breath as he squeezed his eyes shut, trying to calm his racing heart.

“Woah, James, you okay?” He then heard Alexander asked. He, John, and Aaron had all turned to him, worried.

James cleared his throat, faking a cough into his hand. It was a lame excuse, blaming his state on his asthma, but it worked well enough, “Fine, I just need some air.”

He didn’t leave any room in the conversation to be questioned, quickly turning on his heel and making his way back to the foyer and outside. He let out a heavy sigh once he had forced the double doors shut behind him.

Thomas was more shaken up than he was, physically shivering as he leaned on James’ shoulder for support, “H-He… He looked at me like I was prey, Jemmy. I-I can’t get those eyes out of my head.”

“Neither can I…” James trailed off, placing a hand on his shoulder where Thomas was in an attempt to bring him some comfort, “Coming here was a mistake.”

He knew they had to figure out what to do, but Hercules was already beginning to eye him with a raised eyebrow. He tried to alleviate whatever worries or suspicions he had by giving him a nod and raising a hand in his direction.

“Jemmy, where are we going?” Thomas asked as James made his way around the side of the manor, pushing past branches and overgrown briar.

“Just somewhere quiet. We need to think our next steps through, and carefully."

Soon the undergrowth gave way to the faded, mossy stones of an old pavilion. The night was still, and the accompanying quiet was pleasant, for once. James made his way into the clearing with a sigh, glancing up at the stars and then to the wood around them as he heard the calls of an owl in the distance.

“Is that… Running water?” Thomas murmured, beginning to drift further into the overgrown gardens, “I think it’s coming from over here.”

James was quick to follow, not wanting to leave Thomas to wander alone after what had just happened, “Stay close, remember? We don’t know what’s out here,” He warned, but his worried frustration was cut off as Thomas gasped.

“Jemmy, I was right, look there!”

He followed the spirit’s gaze, brow furrowing in confusion before he was met with the sight of a fountain. It was different than everything else around it, clean marble untouched by the wild and pumping crystalline waters in delicate, dancing arches around a larger pool. In the centre was the statue, an angel carved of quartz in the middle of strumming a silver lyre.

“It’s beautiful…” James couldn’t help but murmur as a smile began to pull at the corners of his lips.

“He really is…” Thomas agreed. His gaze was not focused on the fountain, but the spirit standing by the water’s edge looking up at the stars.

“Elle a toujours mis sa foi dans la lune et les étoiles...” The other spirit spoke, his voice barely above a whisper yet still carrying his laments into the sky, “Je me demande s'ils l'ont jamais regardée avec la même tendresse.”

He began to turn, a slow sigh leaving his lips before it was cut off with a gasp once he saw James and Thomas. In that same instant, the fountain crumbled into ruin and the water went still.

 _Ah._ The fountain must have been awoken with the memories of the spirit that stood before them _._ James gave a quiet nod in his direction, taking a few steps forwards. When the spirit did not retreat, he let Thomas step up to do the talking.

“Please, forgive us if we’re intruding, beau monsieur,” He began, and easy smile gracing his lips as he carefully took the other spirit’s hand in his and pressed his lips to the back of it, “My name is Thomas Jefferson, and my partner here is James Madison. We’re honoured to make your acquaintance, monsieur…?”

“Lafayette,” The spirit filled in, a little smile pulling at his lips as he looked between James and Thomas, “Please, just call me Lafayette.”

James just sighed as he walked up to be side by side with Thomas, “Try to ignore my partner’s antics. He’s a hopeless romantic, he can't help but flirt. He means no offence.”

“There is none taken,” Lafayette replied with a shake of his head and a twinkling laugh, “I was once a horrible flirt myself; I would be a… A hypocrite if I did anything otherwise.”

Thomas’ eyes were practically shining as he began to smile, “Your voice is like starlight, Lafayette… I only wish that you were not so sad when I first heard it. If there’s something troubling you, we’d like to help if we could.”

The Marquis seemed surprised at the offer, though as James nodded in concurrence, he dropped his gaze as his expression became sombre. He opened his mouth to explain his situation, but he quickly went quiet when someone else began to approach.

“James, I finally found you.” Aaron spoke with a relieved sigh, turning off the flashlight on his phone as he stopped a few feet away, “The others went upstairs to keep collecting evidence, as John put it. I just wanted to make sure you’re okay.”

“I’m fine,” James supplied, holding back the frustration in his tone as he had to turn away from the spirits, “I just need some time to process what I saw… Don’t let the others do anything stupid while I’m gone.”

Aaron nodded slowly in response, hesitating for a moment before he spoke again, “What did you see in there? Was it- Was it human?”

“Once, maybe.” James replied, turning his back to Aaron and glancing over his shoulder, “Now if you’ll excuse me, I need to think.”

Though he frowned at the answer he was given, Aaron seemed to finally clued in on the fact that there was more going on than he should know. With left without any more words, only turning on his flashlight again as he made his way back to the manor.

“You’ve met that connard Reynolds, then…” Lafayette muttered as he watched Aaron leave, “I hope he did not trouble you too much. It is my fault he’s even here in the first place.”

Thomas and James shared another glance, this one a silent, worried agreement before they looked back to the Marquis. It was Thomas that spoke next, “Let us help, please… We may not be able to get rid of Reynolds, but maybe we could free you from this place.”

“I appreciate your kindness, but I am afraid it is misplaced. I am not the one that needs help here…”

“What do you mean?” James asked, frowning as he caught a glimpse of sapphire tears pricking the corner of Lafayette’s eyes.

“Walk with me, and I will show you.”

* * *

James tried to watch his step as he followed behind Lafayette and Thomas. Though the undergrowth and tangled branches appeared to recede with the glow of the Marquis’ memories, it didn’t mean that that the vegetation wasn’t still there. If anything, it made it more difficult to avoid what he couldn’t see.

“I know you wish to hear my story, but I feel as if it is not mine to tell,” Lafayette began after a moment, closing his eyes as he slowed his steps, “It is not really my story, after all, but ma Adrienne’s.”

“Adrienne?” Thomas asked, matching step with the Marquis. They had linked arms, an action that originally made them both smile. Now, Thomas was just trying to comfort the other spirit by keeping him close.

“She was my wife… She was sick, you see, and the doctors could not figure out how to heal her. On this night, a long, long time ago, she passed.”

James wasn’t sure what to say. He knew Lafayette was still pained by the loss of his wife, but there were questions that still hadn’t been answered. Not wanting to pry, he kept quiet and Allowed the Marquis to continue his story.

“I think my heart must have died with her… I was never the same after I returned to France, and when I finally passed I found myself back here. It was like someone had turned back the hands of time. I thought it would give me a second chance, but my mistakes turned my current state into a curse.”

“Mistakes? Lafayette, you did nothing wrong… You were in pain.” Thomas tried to reassure as they came upon a fork in the road. He only received a shake of his head in response as Lafayette pulled away and tried to hide his tears.

“No, leaving this place was a mistake, my biggest regret,” He explained as he led them deeper into the woods. They were now walking alongside a cliff that bordered a crescent-shaped cove hidden away from the rest of the world, “Because when I left, I gave it away at the first chance I had. If I’d only been a little more careful… Maybe that connard would not have corrupted our wonderful home.”

Lafayette paused as he came to a clearing in the trees that provided the perfect few of the cove. He couldn’t hold back his tears anymore as he stepped closer to the edge, kneeling down in front of a stone plaque embedded in the ground.

“Ma Adrienne… I am so sorry.”

Thomas had knelt beside Lafayette, willing to provide whatever comfort he could give, “I know how much this hurts… I lost James once too, but somehow, we found each other again, even if he had a new life. We’re going to help you, bring you to Adrienne so you can move on together. Right, Jemmy?”

“Of course,” James replied with a nod, though he knew Thomas well enough to catch the subtle sorrow in his voice.

He moved to take a step forwards to join the two spirits on the edge of the cliff, but suddenly a hand yanked him away.

“Jesus Christ, Madison, what the hell are you thinking?!”

James, blink as he stumbled back into Hercules, bracing himself on his arm as he blinked and the cliff he was about to step out on crumbled away. _It was never there in the first place._

“Come on, Madison, snap out of it already! What kind of trance were you in to almost step off a cliff!?”

“I wasn’t in a trance,” James defended as he pulled his arm from Hercules’ grasp, “I just wasn’t paying attention.”

“Uh-huh, sure,” Hercules muttered, “Not like I called your name half-a-dozen times when you didn’t come back after an hour.”

“I wasn’t in a trance,” James insisted with a shake of his head. He didn’t have the time to try and explain to Hercules that he could see what the living usually couldn’t.

“Whatever, I’m still making sure you get out of here without wandering off to your death.”

Hercules didn’t leave any room for James to argue, placing a hand on his shoulder as he led him out of the woods. The spirits were quick to follow with Thomas rushing to his side as Lafayette trailed behind, looking absolutely horrified.

“James, oh mon Dieu, James… I am so sorry. I forgot you were not- I never meant to try and hurt you. I beg of you, please, forgive me.”

James couldn’t say much with Hercules around, not with him already believing a ghost was trying to lead him to his death. Instead, he gave Thomas a subtle nod, hoping he understood his silent message.

In response, Thomas stepped back from James and took hold of one of Lafayette’s hands. He began to murmur quiet words in French as he traced small circles into the back of Lafayette’s hand until he calmed down again.

Both spirits were smiling by the time they made it back to the pavilion.

“If you’re going back inside that place, make sure everyone comes out with you,” Hercules commented as he finally let James go, giving the manor a wide birth as he continued on the way back to his truck, “And don’t go getting possessed again!”

“Thank you for your concern,” James muttered dryly as he watched the Irishman leave, turning back to Thomas and Lafayette once he was out of earshot.

“Are you going to go back in, Jemmy?”

“I should. I’m the only one that really knows what’s going on in there.” He explained with a sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose, “Lord knows Hamilton and Laurens will get themselves killed without someone to supervise them.”

“Does that mean we have to leave Lafayette out here?” Thomas then asked quietly, looking back at the Marquis with a worried frown, “He can’t follow you inside, Reynolds won’t let him.”

James shook his head in response, stepping past the two spirits to the fountain. He slipped the tourmaline ring off his finger and place it in the hand of the angel statue where she once held her silver lyre.

“I’ll find a way to get Adrienne outside, then, unless you have any better ideas.”

“Actually,” Lafayette then spoke, glancing at the tourmaline ring James was leaving behind, “She had a ring, not unlike your partner’s. Maybe… Maybe if you can find it, I might find the strength to break past Reynolds’ defences.”

“I’ll see what I can do.” James replied, nodding at the two spirits as he began to turn away, “Take care of each other. If things go well, I’ll be back soon.”

It was time to face the music.

* * *

James kept quiet as he pushed open the old double doors again and stepped into the manor. He didn’t feel right without a spirit by his side, already missing the company Thomas usually kept throughout his days. _At least he won’t be lonely with Lafayette there… If only I could’ve brought them both in with me._

At least Reynolds had yet to rear his ugly head again as he entered the living room. Everything was almost too quiet, though he didn’t dare disturb the stillness of the air by calling out for the others to find where they are.

Of course, that didn’t mean the others felt the same.

“Ey, Maddi! Took you long enough to come back.” Alexander called down from the top of the stairs, waving for James to follow him.

“Don’t call me that,” James muttered in response with a twitch of his eye. The energy of the manor was bad enough without an immigrant to cause him endless headaches.

“Yeah, sure, whatever. C’mon, John’s hit a dead-end and Aaron let it slip you have a knack for this kind of stuff,” Alexander replied as James joined him, “It’s not that I really care about this so-called evidence, he’s just gotten really weird about it.”

“Weird?”

“You’ll see…”

James remained quiet as he followed Alexander down the hall. There were still no signs of Reynolds, which he was thankful for. He just hoped John hadn’t been negatively affected by him during the first encounter.

“Come on, just say something already! I know you’re here, I’m gonna find you one way or another!” John’s shouts easily echoed from a room tucked away in the corner of another corridor.

Alexander gave James a look, was he apologizing for John? James couldn’t quite tell, but he didn’t have enough time to question it before he and Alexander were pulled into the room by the freckled man in question.

“There you are! Madison, you gotta figure this out for me, it makes no sense,” John exclaimed, still almost shouting despite James only being a foot away, “I get a good picture of something on the bed but I’ve tried talking to it in every way we got and there’s nothing! This stupid ghost won’t even say hello!”

“Laurens, first of all, I think you need to calm down,” James began to explain, watching John’s expression carefully.

That was the wrong move. John’s fuse had already been cut in half, and James’ words just pushed him over the edge.

“Oh, I need to calm down, now!? You’re not even friends with any of us! How are you supposed to know when we ‘need to calm down?’ You’re literally a hermit, Madison, so why don’t you go back to fucking around in the woods!?”

“Laurens! That. Is. Enough.” James spit back. Even if he knew this wasn’t really John saying all these things, he wasn’t about to let himself be walked all over, “You’re not yourself right now, you need—”

“Just shut up! What do you even know about me anyways, huh? Can you answer that!?”

James was about to answer, keeping his hands clenched in tight fists at his side as he strung together his defence. Thankfully, Alexander pushed past him before he could make anything worse than it already was.

“No, Jack, he’s right. You don’t fight like this, there’s something going on with you.” Alexander placed his hands on John’s chest to keep him from advancing on James. He really did look like he was about to start swinging because he got told to calm down, “What happened to the Jack that was excited just to be out here, evidence be damned?”

John tried to glare down at Alexander, tried to find some insult to spit back, but he couldn’t. He only deflated, wrapping the immigrant in a tight hug and hiding his face in his hair as he tried to take a few deep breaths, “Shit… I’m sorry, don’t know why I’m like this tonight. There’s trouble in the air or something I just—”

“Hey, it’s okay. You’re okay. There’s no harm, no foul. Right, Madison?” Alexander replied, looking over his shoulder at the man in question.

“Of course…” James nodded, making himself relax as well. He hadn’t even realized it, but he had started to be affected too, “Though, it probably wouldn’t hurt if you two got some fresh air. I’ll keep looking around here.”

With that the couple made their way back down the hall to the stairs, keeping an arm around each other’s shoulders the entire time.

“I’m glad that’s over,” Aaron muttered after a moment with an awkward clear of his throat, “For a moment there I thought John was going to take your head off.”

James nodded again, this time with a sigh, “He probably would’ve without Alexander to calm him down. It’s not his fault, though. This place is just… Corrupted.”

Aaron went quiet again, fiddling with the ends of his sleeves for a moment before he began to head for the door, “I should probably get some air too, then, or at least go someplace that isn’t so claustrophobic.”

With that James was left alone in the small bedroom, and he took the quiet moment to focus on the spirit in the room with him.

There was a woman dressed in red curled up on the bed, and although James couldn’t make out her face from behind her long raven curls, he could see the pool of inky tears staining the sheets below her.

“Ma’am?” He began to ask, keeping his voice low and gentle so he wouldn’t startle her. It didn’t work.

In an instant, she was upright, though still sitting on her knees. She shifted backwards and holding a hand out in front of her face like a shield, tears pouring from her eyes even though her shaking sobs carried barely any sound.

She looked like a porcelain doll. Series of web-like cracks covered her arms and face from where she had been routinely beaten in life and the front of her throat was completely shattered.

“Who did this to you?” James then asked. He should’ve been used to seeing sights like these, most ghosts didn’t lead happy lives, but it still shook him to his core.

The woman in red only frowned, then lifting a shaky hand and pointing towards an old vanity pushed up against the wall. With a nod, James followed her directions and carefully opened the drawer.

There wasn’t much inside besides dust and thick cobwebs, but far in the back corner, he could see something smooth and blue shining in the dim light of the moon. He took it into the palm of his hand, finding a band made of lapis lazuli with faded engravings he couldn’t make out in the dim light.

“Was this yours?” He asked, but the woman shook her head, choking on syllables before she managed to get out a single word.

_“A-Adrienne…”_

This must have been the ring Lafayette mentioned. James looked to the woman, and in response, she just motioned to the vanity again. He slipped the ring onto his middle finger, a little surprised at how well it fit him, before he pulled the drawer all the way out. He could hear something shift in the back of the vanity, so he carefully placed the drawer on top and reached back until his fingers brushed against something other than wood.

It was a book. More specifically, a diary.

He remained quiet as he moved to sit down on the bed, opening the front cover, “Maria… Is that your name?”

The woman in red nodded, opening her mouth to speak but deciding against it. Instead, she slowly moved to sit next to James and read over his shoulder as he flipped to a random passage.

_July 8 th, 1857_

_Every day James gets more and more angry. I think it’s because we’re  
so far away from everyone else in this new house, he can get away with  
it. At least I have my own room now, and I only have to spend the night  
with him when he wants my body. Sometimes I think he does it to punish me._

_I suppose it’s my fault, though. I’m not a very good wife, at least not good  
enough for him. He’s a good husband when he wants to be, after all.  
I should try harder._

James could only frown at the words he was presented with, looking up at Maria for a moment before she motioned back to the diary, trying to turn the page. _I probably shouldn’t tell her my name._

He followed her motions until she stops and points to another passage. James began to read again.

_December 11 th, 1859_

_Adrienne showed herself to me again. She only comes out after James has  
gone to bed. She’s usually on the balcony, but sometimes I find her by the  
fountain making wishes. She’s very nice, nicer than anyone I’ve ever met.  
She always makes sure to dry my tears and holds me whenever James hits me  
for messing up again. I think she might be my guardian angel._

_Last night she appeared just when I was getting ready for bed. She kept me  
company, even sung me a lullaby when I started to cry again. As I was  
falling asleep I could feel her lie down next to me and hold me.  
James hasn’t done that in years.  
I know he’s my husband but I love Adrienne so much.  
I don’t know where I’d be without her._

James wanted to ask more about Adrienne, Lafayette had told him so little about her, after all. Maria only began to guide his hand and flipped to another passage.

_February 14 th, 1864_

_I think my husband is going to kill me._

_He mounted his hunting rifle above the fireplace on New Years, and  
he loves to brag how he always keeps it loaded and how good a shot he—_

Before James could read any further, he heard a series of shouts coming from downstairs. He left the diary and Maria behind as he jumped to his feet and rushed to the top of the stairs where John was coming to meet him.

“What happened?”

“We saw Aaron collapse through the window!”

“What?” James quickly turned his gaze to the living room, barely able to hold back the terrified gasp at what he saw.

Aaron had collapsed onto his knees, clutching at his throat as he tried to breathe through the coughs that wracked his body. Reynolds had pinned him to the ground and sunk his fangs into his neck, trying to suffocate Aaron and snap his neck before he could make it out the door.

“He needs to get outside, help him!” James ordered, for once thankful that John and Alexander were both faster and stronger than him.

They were able to get Aaron back up on his feet by slinging an arm around each of his shoulders, practically dragging him behind them in their rush to get outside. James wasn’t far behind, but he made sure to send a glare over his shoulder at Reynolds as he closed the door behind them.

He didn’t care that his expression was only met with horrid laughter from the hellhound. He was going to deal with Reynolds, one way or another.

* * *

It took a while for Aaron to recover again. He was just sitting in the back of Hercules’ truck, sipping at a bottle of water and trying to slow his racing heart with deep breaths.

“Thank you for getting me out of there,” He finally said, and although his voice was hoarse and strained, at least he was able to speak again, “It felt like something had grabbed me… I wasn’t sure if I’d ever be able to breathe again.”

The group was silent in their responses. No one wanted to mention the deep bruises and burn marks that had appeared on Aaron’s neck.

“I knew something like this was going to happen,” Hercules muttered, breaking the tense silence, “Should’ve gotten your sorry asses out of here when Madison nearly walked off a cliff, but I just had to give you guys a second chance! Should’ve listened to my mama… She said this is what happens when you go fucking with the fey!”

Before he could continue his rant, Aaron placed a hand on his shoulder, slowly shaking his head, “Don’t blame yourself for this, I’m the one that should’ve known better… I should’ve listened to you.”

It went quiet again as Aaron lifted the water bottle to his lips, flinching as he swallowed before reached up to massage his throat.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” The Irishman asked, frustration melting away into genuine worry.

Aaron shook his head, taking a moment to find his voice again, “It still hurts, and it’s hot… But everything else feels cold.”

Without a moment’s hesitation, Hercules unzipped his jacket and dropped it over Aaron’s shoulders. It was gigantic on him, which made sense considering Hercules was a giant, “That better?”

“Yes, thank you…” Aaron murmured in response, pulling the jacket closer to his body and managing to relax. It was heavy yet warm, grounding him in the moment, and also carried the faint scent of Hercules’ cologne.

James let himself smile a little bit, relieved that things seemed to be turning out okay. He was about to speak, suggest that everyone pack up and head home for the night before he saw Thomas peaking around the side of the house from the corner of his eye.

He was well out of earshot, but he didn’t need to hear what Thomas was trying to say to recognize the fearful cry for help in his eyes.

That’s all it took to convince James to slip away from the group.

“What happened?” James asked quickly as he followed Thomas around the back of the house.

Thomas was panicked, stumbling over his words as he reached with shaking hands to hold onto one of James’ for comfort, “W-We heard a scream, Lafayette said it was Adrienne. H-He tried to go inside, but Reynolds, h-he…!”

“Thomas, breathe. What did he do?”

“Jemmy, the house is burning!”

He wasn’t wrong. A column of smoke was beginning to rise into the chilled night air, and what was left of the rood was beginning to smoulder as the fire within the building grew. James cast his gaze across the manor, the ashes and embers flickering in his widened eyes.

They had run out of time.

James forced his gaze away from the fire, looking instead to the fountain where Lafayette was standing. He was entranced by the destruction, sapphire tears pooling in his eyes. He was murmuring words too fast for James to make out, but he still understood that he was praying.

“Lafayette, are you hurt?”

The Marquis shook his head, trying to wipe the tears from his eyes. He still didn’t look away from the manor, “I am fine, it’s—It’s ma Adrienne… I did not wish for our reunion to be like this.”

James followed Lafayette’s gaze to the manor again. There was a woman in a white dress with long, golden curls up on a balcony overlooking the gardens. She was hunched over the railing, and though she was crying she looked down at the Marquis with nothing but joy.

“Gilbert!” She cried, the billowing smoke blowing her hair across her face as she continued, “Mon amour, mon vie… You must move on from this place, it is too late for me now!”

“Non, no, never!” Lafayette called back, “Not until you are out of harm's way!”

In this time James retrieved the tourmaline ring from the angel’s hand, allowing Thomas to keep a hand on the small of his back as they approached the Marquis, “It might not be too late.”

He held out his hand to Lafayette, quiet determination glinting in his eyes against the flames behind him. This was the first that Lafayette had looked away from the manor since the blaze began, and he could only gasp as he laid eyes on his hand.

“The ring… You found it like I asked,” He murmured, ghosting his fingers over the lapis lazuli band before taking James’ hand into his grasp and holding it to his lips, “My heart is yours now, James… Guard it well.”

James gave a stern nod in response, looking back to the manor. He focused on a shattered sunroom, one of the few entrances not yet touched by the fire. He took in a deep breath as he tied his ochre scarf around his mouth and nose.

It was a sad defence to keep the ashes and embers from his lungs, but it was the best he could do.

The door had been sewn shut with tangled ivy, leading James to have to climb through one of the window panes and for shattered glass to crunch under his feet as he entered the manor once more. He could already feel his lungs beginning to constrict in protest to the smoke filling the air, but James forced himself to push through.

“This way,” Lafayette spoke, leading the way through the building that was once his home, “The stairs should be—Mon Dieu, look out!”

They had only just reached the foyer when Reynolds— _No,_ the hellhound bounded past them carrying a torrent flame with it. It let out a terrible, laughing howl as it looked back at the medium and the spirits, mocking them from behind a wall of flames before it began to tear apart the stairs.

“Lafayette, no!” Thomas cried, reaching to pull the Marquis away from the flames. He wasn’t fast enough.

Lafayette rushed through the wall of flames, and Thomas followed. The hellhound sat at the top of the crumbling stairs, letting out another horrible, laughing howl as the spirits stook helpless in the living room, only able to watch the destruction.

James tried to call them back so he could take them home, but all that came out was a wheezing cough as he clutched at his chest.

Then the crooked double doors collapsed behind him. Alexander and John stood just outside, both relieved and horrified to see James inside.

“Madison! What the fuck has gotten into you!?” John shouted, pressing his forearm to his face to try and block out the smoke, “We have to go. NOW!”

Alexander leapt over the charred doors first, grabbing James’ arm and trying to pull back with him. James somehow found the strength to shrug him off, eyes fixed on the spirits behind the wall of flames.

“I can’t, not yet…” He wheezed, having to brace himself against the wall.

“The hell are you on about? Jack, help me out here!” Alexander called back, and soon James was having to try and shrug off both him and John.

He was no longer thankful that the couple was stronger than him.

 _Thomas… Lafayette, please…_ James begged silently as he clutched onto his rings. He wasn’t sure if the tears dripping down his face were because of the smoke, his fear, or both.

“Jesus Christ, James! We have to go!” Alexander shouted through a grimace as they managed to pull James another foot away from the flames.

“N-Not yet…” James tried to protest before his body was wracked with wheezing coughs.

That was when Thomas finally looked back at him. He didn’t even hesitate as he grabbed Lafayette by his waist and pulled back until they were with James again. Even though Lafayette was fighting, shouting, begging to go back inside the house Thomas didn’t let go. He only held him tighter when the rest of the roof caved in and the walls began to crumble.

Alexander and John didn’t have any words for what they were seeing as they watched the manor begin to fall. They were only broken from their trance when Hercules sounded the horn of his truck and leaned his head out the window.

“Alex, John! Get your sorry asses over here, we’re leaving!”

The couple were quick to try and take James with them, but he managed to shrug them off one final time, “I can drive myself home, just go.”

James was still wheezing as he picked himself back up again, pulling off his scarf to let him breathe a little more easily as he got back in his car.

Thomas followed, still holding onto Lafayette. The Marquis wasn’t fighting anymore, instead clinging onto Thomas as he sobbed into his shoulder, “It’s over, it’s all over… Ma Adrienne, I have failed you.”

“No, you haven’t,” James managed to speak as he put his keys into the ignition and pulled out of the looped driveway, “When a building burns it belongs to the dead… Once the flames die down Adrienne and Maria will be free… And Reynolds will take his rightful place in hell.”

His words managed to calm Lafayette and gave Thomas a chance to dry his tears. It was all James needed for now as the manor slowly became nothing more than a flickering candle in the distance.

They could talk more when they got home.

* * *

By the time James finally pulled up next to his humble townhouse the little clock on his dashboard read _3:27 am._ He stayed in the car as he pulled his keys from the ignition, letting out a wheezing sigh. Next, he took his phone from his pocket, remembering that he felt it buzz with a notification during the drive home.

**A. Burr, 2:16 am**

_I went home with Hercules, in case you were worried.  
Hope everyone got home safe on your end._

**James M, 3:29 am  
**

_We did. Glad you're alright.  
_

“Jemmy? You don’t look so good, maybe you should take your medicine…” Thomas murmured, his voice barely above a whisper.

No one felt comfortable with speaking any louder after what they had been through.

With another sigh James nodded, first putting away his phone before pushing himself to sit upright and opening up the glove box to feel around for his inhaler. Once he found the medicine, he held it up to his lips and breathed one puff after another. Finally, his lungs relaxed and the wheezing pains disappeared from his breath.

He took another moment just to try and collect himself before stepping out of the car. The late-October air sent a chill down his spine and he felt thankful his front door was only a few feet away.

“James…?" Lafayette’s voice was barely present, but it still made James jump in slight surprise.

In the chaos of their escape, he had nearly forgotten about the Marquis’ presence.

“Lafayette, you’re still…” He muttered at first before clearing his throat, deciding against finishing that thought, “Sorry, I’m just on edge after everything. I’m glad you stayed.”

“Non, it is alright… There is no offence taken.” The Marquis shook his head, dropping his gaze to the paved walkway beneath his feet, “I just... I cannot remember the last time I was away from the manor. I do not mean to burden you with my sorrows, but I cannot help myself.”

James frowned at Lafayette’s words, watching as Thomas tried to comfort him and dry the fresh tears that were beginning to stain his cheeks. James reached out his hand towards the spirits, offering a small smile, “You’re not a burden, Lafayette, you could never be.”

“Our only hope is that you can learn to call our humble abode home someday,” Thomas added as he took James’ hand, encouraging Lafayette to do the same.

“You are very kind, mes amours… Merci, thank you so much.”

James gave a small nod in response before leading the way inside, tossing his keys onto a low shelf next to the door once he locked it behind him. He trusted Thomas to take care of Lafayette and help him get settled in as he watched Thomas begin a tour of the townhouse they called home. It gave James a chance to get himself ready for bed, washing the soot off his face and taking the effort to dig a few plush blankets from his closet.

He figured he deserved the extra comfort after everything he just went through.

“Jemmy, could you do me a little favour? Lafayette wants to listen to some music but the record player isn’t set up.”

It seemed that sleep would half to wait. It was fine, it’s not like he was exhausted anyway.

“I’ll be right there…” He called back, reluctantly leaving his warm, waiting bed to join the two spirits in the living room.

“Thank you, Jemmy.”

James nodded with a small hum in acknowledgment, plugging in the record player and taking the box of vinyl disks off their designated shelf. He let Thomas pick one out before setting it on the turntable and lowering the needle onto the groove.

Thomas’ eyes were practically shining with joy and expectation, unable to help himself from drumming out the rhythm of the piano on the coffee table. A few songs later, he spoke up again, “So, what d’you think?”

“I have never heard anything like it…” Lafayette murmured, entirely enraptured with both the harmonies filling the room and the machine it was coming from. In his fascination he reached out to feel the vinyl only to hesitated before he could make contact, afraid he would damage the music by doing so, “Do you have more of these records we could listen to?”

“What kind of musician would I be if I didn’t?” Thomas replied, a proud smirk pulling at his lips as he began to browse his collection, laughing when the Marquis began to answer, “That was a rhetorical question, don’t worry yourself about it. I’ll play one of my favourites, I’m sure you’ll love it too. Jemmy, could you-?”

But when he turned to ask James for his help again, he saw that the smaller man had fallen asleep with his head resting on his hand. His little snores were barely audible as the record player crackled on without any more music to play.

“It has been a long day for him,” Lafayette murmured as he stepped closer to the smaller man, placing a hand on his shoulder, “It has been a long day for all of us. I do not mind waiting for tomorrow to hear more of your music, we should let mon petit get some proper sleep.”

Though he seemed a little disappointed, Thomas could only agree. He knelt down beside James, pressing a little kiss to his cheek before he spoke, “Jemmy? Darling, can you wake up for me?”

James groaned as he slowly sat up, rubbing at his eyes as he looked between the two spirits. It took him a moment to process, his tired brain protesting as he tried to come up with a reason for why he was now awake. Then, he realized the music had stopped, “Oh, right… The music. I’ll get another record, just give me five more minutes.”

The two spirits couldn’t help but laugh a little, finding it cute how James began to curl up on the couch again and close his eyes. Thomas slowly massaged his shoulders, pressing a kiss to his forehead to keep James’ attention on them as Lafayette spoke.

“Do not worry about the music, mon petit. You have done more than enough for us today.” He explained, a gentle smile gracing his lips as he offered his hand to help James stand.

“You deserve a good night’s sleep, Jemmy…” Thomas added as the spirits walked on either side of the medium as they made their way up to the bedroom, “We’ll be waiting for you in your dreams… Sleep well, darling.”

James simply nodded in response, too tired to even manage a verbal response. It didn’t take long for him to drift off again once he was bundled in his blankets and his head rested on his pillow, grateful to finally be able to rest.

* * *

*~*~*~*~*~*

The first thing James heard when he began to come too again was the cracking of sparks and the sound of shifting ashes as wood fell. For a moment he panicked. Had he collapsed at the manor and was still stuck inside? No, he couldn’t have, he would not be waking up again if that was true. Though the world felt like it was in a daze, he managed to open his eyes.

A few feet in front of him was a gentle flame safely contained a fireplace. A hand had been poking at the coals before tossing another log into the fire. He let out a sigh of relief, about to close his eyes again before he felt a hand on his arm and a pair of lips brush against his forehead.

“Hello, my sleeping beauty.”

“Thomas… Hello.”

James allowed himself to stay in a half-lucid daze, aware the world around him was only in his head but more than happy to relish in the moment. He enjoyed these dreams; it was a special kind of intimacy that only he and Thomas got to share.

“Do not forget me, mon petit.”

And now Lafayette was part of it too.

“I could never,” He murmured with a quiet laugh, watching the hand that was tending the fire grow closer as Lafayette revealed himself and took his place on the other side of James, “Thank you both for this, it’s just what I needed…”

“Enjoy it as long as you need, darling,” Thomas replied with a warm hum under his breath, rubbing a small circle against James’ palm before he patted his hand and stood, “Stay here, I’ll go put on some music.”

James nodded as Thomas walked behind them, but to where he didn’t bother to look. Instead, he shifted more closer to Lafayette, resting his head in the space between his arm and chest. The fabric of his coat was soft and plush and the arm that soon wrapped around his shoulders was warm and secure. If closing his eyes wouldn’t result in the end of this wonderful dream, he would’ve happily let himself fall asleep while listening to the steady drum of Lafayette’s heart.

Instead, he waited, remaining content with watching the waltzing flames as a gentle melody carried by a piano and strings filled the space with Thomas’ return.

“Cuddly tonight, are we, darling?” He asked, tone light yet still sweetly teasing as he massaged James’ shoulders for a moment.

He nearly melted at the soothing affection, his lashes fluttering like the ashes and embers rising up into the chimney. Then, Thomas slid his arms around James’ waist and pressed his forehead into the nape of his neck before taking a deep breath.

“Are you the pot and I the kettle?” James teased back in response, glancing over his shoulder as he lifted a hand to smooth back the wild curls that tickled his cheek only for them to spring back into place.

“Oh, hush, you two…” Lafayette chastised, though a warm chuckle bubbled up from his chest, “We’re all in need of some love and affection, there is no shame in that.”

James couldn’t help but quietly laugh along as he felt Thomas pout against his neck before he huffed and shifted to pull Lafayette’s free hand closer so he could press a few kisses to his palm, “You might be right but I’m more stubborn.”

James could only laugh as he reached back again to pet Thomas’ wild curls. The three allowed the conversation to fade as they enjoyed the warm fire and gentle melodies in the air. It was nice, peaceful, even. He wanted this moment to last forever, but he had something he wanted to say more.

“I love you… Both of you.”

He could feel Thomas smile against his skin, murmuring his reply through a handful of kisses before shifting to rest his chin on James’ shoulder, looking up at Lafayette. The Marquis’ eyes had gone wide with surprise, though soon they were shining with little sapphire tears of joy.

“Je t’aime aussi, mon petit, mon cœur… Je t’aime tous les deux.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have a tumblr over at crescent_quill_writings! Follow me over there if you'd like to see more of my writings and also the art, gifs, fics, and other things I reblog from my friends and the Hamilton fandom!


End file.
